A Day with Mace and Heart
by satins-rose
Summary: An average day with Maka and Soul's gender swaps; nothing special. Fluffy with a bit of strong language


**(A/N)**

***Me and my friend where trolling eachother and the subject got switched to Soul Eater***

**Friend: Gender swaped fanfic?  
>Me: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!<strong>

**...and that's why I'm making this; a late valentines day Soul Eater Special...**

**In the Manga they could of had a better gender swapped Maka like this,**

**letmebelieve. deviantart. com/gallery/? offset=24#/d4a8z2u**

**Take out the spaces...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"HEART, GET YOUR ASS UP!" Said girl sat up and fought off the urge to go back to sleep. <em>C'mon do it for Mace...<em> She grumbled at the thought of her partners name; "IF I GO IN THEIR AND FIND YOU SLEEPING I'LL TELL STAR WHERE YOUR SECRET STASH OF CHOCOLATE IS!" Only Mace would know a threat as small as that would send her rushing to get up. She sighed in defeat as she stepped out of her dark red and white room. She tugged at the hem of her black shirt and dragged her bare feet towards the kitchen where she would find Mace.

"'Sup'." She yawned out stretching. "What's for breakfast house wife?" Mace groaned at the nickname she gave him, and placed the plate of warm toast on the table which Soul gladly took.

"It's not my fault I can't trust you with a stove." He spread the butter over his slice and took a bite.

"Ohh, I nearly burn the house down ONE time!"

"One time is all it takes to make a bad impression." She growled in defeat and finished her slice taking another piece as well; the rest of their meal was quiet and peaceful enough for her to take in Mace's appearance; a long sleeved button up, though the sleeves were rolled up on account he was cooking, with the plaid green tie he always wore along with his usual khaki's. His hair was combed down as always and his eyes glowed emerald like they did every morning. She never understood how he can always be so cheery every morning.

"Don't you think you should get dressed soon?" Mace stood up and placed the smock he wore on the kitchen counter and tossed the dishes into the sink.

"What's the point; we're always their early anyways." She patted her hair down and ran a hand threw her short albino hair trying to untangle knots.

"We're not taking your bike today." Heart choked on her breathe and stared at him with her once lazy crimson eyes.

"Why!"

"I have SOME dignity!"

"If you can go into a pharmacy and buy my tampons with a straight face; I'm sure you can ride my bike!" Mace's face was slowly coated with scarlet as he shook his head wildly gripping the dish in his hand.

"NO." He stated and tried to rub the blush away. She groaned loudly and slouched back to her room; she grabbed her clean white shirt removing her black one and slipped it on, also grabbing her yellow and black jacket along with her red shorts. Heart changed quick knowing she had to finish before Mace was done washing dishes, she basically built her life around Mace's routines, and she brushed her hair a little not giving it too much thought and placed the headband on. She waited at her door for a while staring at it with a sly grin of her shark teeth.

"3, 2, 1..."

"HEART, HURRY YOUR ASS!" Heart smiled and sighed in relief at their little routine; she opened her door and smirked up at her partner, considering he was much taller.

"Keeps your boxers on, I'm right here."

* * *

><p>"M-Mace!" Squeaked out a brunette; her face was covered with blotches of crimson as she nervously clutched her textbooks. He looked up from his book on Shakespeare, and saw a short girl who had long brown locks draping over her shoulders and twinkling blue eyes.<p>

"Yes?" Her eyes widened at his voice; she cleared her throat and stood confident.

"I'm Alyssa-"

"Oh; you're in my meisters only class aren't you?" He smiled and stood up from the tree where he normally meets Heart. He looked down at her and she felt herself fall limp again as he stared down with his soft emerald eyes. "It's nice to see you out of class; I'm guessing you need something?"

"I-I was just w-wondering if you could lend me 'Romeo and Juliet' when you're done with it..." Her voice grew quiet, and she stared down a little.

"You can have it now." He dug through his bag and pulled out the book he was just reading. "I've read it over three times actually." He chuckled and the girl let out a small giggle. "_I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks, two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes, to twinkle in their spheres till they return._" He quoted strongly.

"Wow; you memorized that?" Her embarrassment left her cheeks and was left with only a deep blush.

"Of course; there's nothing I love more than the language of love as portrayed by Shakespeare."

* * *

><p>"Hehe; Heart, looks like some girl's trying to make a move on your ma~n." The aqua haired girl nudged her and pointed to Mace and some girl talking. This peeked the albino's interest and she saw that her meister WAS talking to some strange girl. Star saw the can of Pepsi she just bought get crushed in her hands and backed away. "Damn Heart, you sure are the jealous type!" Star laughed nervously and rubbed her neck; she could see the fire in Heart's eyes and the steam coming from her ears.<p>

"That girl's going to burn in hell..." She cursed under her breathe; Star shrunk a little and moved away; but what scared her more was when Heart straightened her posture and put on a straight face with a smile though her eyes still glowed with venom. Heart threw the can away and wiped her hands on her shorts. She ran towards Mace who laughed at something the girl said. She called his name and waved frantically to get his attention. He waved back and turned to face her as she still ran to him; the girl pouted in frustration and held her books closer.

"Hey Heart; everything alright?" He held up a hand and placed it on her shoulder; she gave the girl a sly smirk and looked back at Mace with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it..." She sniffed out pathetically; _just what she was hoping for_. "Can we just go home; I don't like being away from you..." Mace had concern written all over his face and Heart saw she hit the jack pot; _guess it's time to finish the act_. She attached herself to his chest and broke in tears. "Please; can we just g-go home?..." She sniffed, staining his shirt with her fake tears.

"It's ok Heart; I'll tell Shinigami-sama that we went home early." He turned to the girl still holding his crying partner. "Sorry I have to go; make sure you return the book though, it's my only copy." She smiled and nodded; he turned back to his partner and led her down the hill. Arm around her; Heart turned back to face the girl and stuck out a tongue in victory. The girl clawed at her books leaving marks and stormed away back to her friends who were watching them.

* * *

><p>"You know, if you wanted me to leave you could have just said so instead of pulling of that big scene." She felt him glare at her from behind as Mace opened the door to the small apartment.<p>

"It's not my fault you can't tell when a girl flirts with you!" She was officially pissed off after what happened.

"I'm not as dense as you think I am!" He turned to the fridge and loosened his tie grabbing orange juice and pouring himself a glass. Heart rolled her eyes and fell on the couch rolling herself over so she was now lying on her back. Mace drank the juice down in one gulp and placed the cup in the sink. "What no smart-assed response?" He called from the kitchen door.

"To tired to fight; crying sure does take a lot out of you." She yawned and made herself comfortable. He sighed and walked towards her gently placing his lips on her; she widened her eyes for a second, but soon closed them back again and melted into it; but before it could go any further Mace broke away and stood up towering over her.

"You're never gonna give up are you?" Heart smiled up at her bookworm and grabbed his tie pulling him down 'til their face where a mere inch away.

"You know me so~ well house wife." And with that final phrase she planted a kiss on his pale lips which he quickly returned. "Whether I give up or not; you'll always be mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Very fluffy if you ask me; the shakespear quote is really from Romeo and Juliet which I proudly say I don't own.<strong>

**I had to change Maka's name cause a guy named Maka sounds kinda weird so I made up the name Mace; I came up with Heart for Soul because; c'mon! Heart and Soul? Ring a bell to anybody! Black Star's name is Star cause I thought that was femenine enough for him.**

**Thanks for reading and happy late conspiracy day :) (a.k.a Valentines day)**

_**~Your fluffy Ivy**_


End file.
